


Positive Reinforcement

by tirsynni



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this carried over into their duties, where the professional hierarchy remained untouched. In the bedroom or on shore leave, their rules came out in force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive Reinforcement

Spock said the term was “switch.” He thoroughly researched all the terms when the idea was first proposed and was able to detail their history and how little had changed through the centuries when the words were initially defined. He researched the contracts and terms and involved a reluctant and traumatized and grateful Leonard McCoy in creating rules and boundaries, despite Jim’s insistence that such strict structure was unnecessary. They all knew he protested for the sake of protesting.

They all switched based on their needs, although all had a clear preference. None of this carried over into their duties, where the professional hierarchy remained untouched. In the bedroom or on shore leave, their rules came out in force. All parties made it clear that if the rules were not properly obeyed – lack of communication, stubborn refusal to use a safe word, etc. – activities would halt.

“What’s your word?” began each session, a pointed reminded that the word was to be used a necessary without fear of reprisal.

“Peanut,” Jim breathed and let Nyota push him down. The cuffs were padded but strong. Use of a safe word ended the session but Jim could still click out if necessary. While he hadn’t needed to yet, they learned that he needed the option.

A gag rested on the nightstand but only meant for Nyota’s or Spock’s mouth, never Jim’s. Nyota silenced him with a kiss instead, sweet and tender, and felt Jim shake under her.

Spock loved the crop, to McCoy’s dismay. It tested his legendary control and once made him scream. Nyota loved the feathers and blindfold, relying only on feel for communication with the outside world.

Bindings and tenderness were all they needed to break Jim.

Spock watched from a chair as Nyota bound Jim’s wrists to the headboard and shackled his ankles so his legs were spread. The Vulcan was naked, cock tinted green and the tip already shining with precum. He sat with his hands carefully at his sides, face calm and composed. Only his hardness and the glitter of his eyes gave him away.

Right then, clad in only lacey red lingerie, Nyota dominated them both. Both could only look but not touch as she held herself above Jim’s trembling thighs. She looked over at Spock and raised an eyebrow. “Safe word?”

Spock held her gaze with a deliberate evenness, even as his cock twitched. “Green.”

Jim wheezed on a stifled laugh but immediately silenced when Nyota looked at him. McCoy had yelled and squawked when Spock had initially suggested “safe word” for his safe word. In revenge, Spock never told McCoy that they used this chair in their activities whenever he visited Nyota’s quarters.

Nyota waited until they were both quiet and still before leaning down and kissing Jim oh-so-gently again. She felt Jim tremble and kept the kiss light, almost chaste. She brushed her lips against his eyelids, against his cheekbones, against the rounded tip of the ear closest to Spock. She let the soft scratch of her lacy lingerie drift over flushed skin and her hair brush against Jim’s throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spock jerk slightly in his chair before quickly stilling herself again and she carefully nipped at Jim’s ear, just to see Spock twitch again. With a small smile, Nyota trailed her lips downward.

She traced each scar with her lips and tongue. Jim admitted earlier in their discussions that he had attempted BDSM before but without their rules and often without a safe word. It was the equivalent of a bar fight in bed, leaving him bruised and battered but with enough adrenaline to get him through another day. Each tender touch on his battle scars left them all shaking.

A scar bisected a nipple and Nyota carefully brought it into her mouth. Jim jerked and she heard the handcuffs clink. She sucked hard, using the barest edge of her teeth, and a moan edged out through Jim’s defenses. Spock exhaled sharply at the reddened nub she left behind, the scar a stark white line through it.

Another white line, long and thin, cut down from Jim’s rib to his hipbone. Nyota followed it with her tongue. She tasted salt and felt Jim’s stifled moans reverberate against her mouth. Spock’s eyes burned into her, the Vulcan silent.

At the edge of her vision, she could see Jim’s bobbing cock, already slick with precum. It would be so easy to stop this and just ride Jim hard, let them both scream, let Spock join them and ravish them both. Her cunt felt empty at the sight, knowing that it was right there and hit all her sweet spots so perfectly. Neither Jim nor Spock would protest.

Instead, Nyota gave the tip the barest of kisses and moved on. Jim and Spock shuddered.

More scars lined Jim’s thighs. She kissed each one, slow and wet, and Jim’s hips jerked up. Nyota paused and waited for Jim to settle before continuing. Jim moaned once, almost a sob, but quieted himself. In reward, Nyota leaned up and drew one heavy ball into her mouth. She heard him panting heavily but Jim didn’t make another sound. A peek at Spock revealed clenched hands but no other movement.

Nyota gently sucked, bracing her hands on Jim’s trembling thighs, and felt Jim shake under her. She shifted her mouth to the base of his cock and breathed in musk and salty sweat. No sound and she let herself move high, mouthing at the thick vein on the underside of his cock. She liked to hold his and Spock’s cocks together, the red and the green, both so hot in her hands. She decided she would reward herself with that later.

By the time she reached the plump head, both of her boys were shaking. Nyota didn’t allow herself a smile but instead slid the tip of her tongue along Jim’s slit, gathering precum. A barely stifled sob answered and Nyota waited until Jim regained control. When he did, she gently kissed the dripping tip, tasting the salty sweetness.

Only Jim Kirk would eat pineapples purely for sexual reasons.

When Jim made no other sound, Nyota raised herself up over him so her dripping cunt settled over his own set tip. Both had taken their pill – him to reduce sperm count and her to stop ovulation. Another clearly defined rule.

Nyota felt their eyes on her as she slowly lowered herself, feeling the stretch from Jim’s thick cock. She caught Jim’s eyes and held them as she gently bottomed out. His gaze flickered constantly, like he wanted to look away, but her good boy was able to hold on. Satisfied, Nyota looked at Spock, whose composure was clearly cracked but holding.

Her good boys.

Nyota nodded once. “Come over here and settle behind me.” Jim’s cock jerked inside her and her breath caught. Settling her hands on his heaving stomach, Nyota gently pet him. “Nothing else.”

Spock stood with an unexpected grace given the hardness bobbing between his legs. He walked steadily if slowly, and he carefully settled behind her without touching her or Jim. Nyota felt Jim shake harder under her.

Reaching back, Nyota touched Spock’s hard cock and felt it jerk in her hand, heard Spock’s unsteady inhale. Tenderly, she drew him to her other entrance. “Bottom out inside me – _slowly_ – and then don’t move.”

An unsteady exhale and then a slow push. Nyota’s breath caught at the unyielding pressure and then familiar feel of Spock’s slick cock inside her, its twin ridges dragging against sensitive nerves. She felt his minute shakes but he, as always, obeyed.

Waiting until he was fully seated, his body trembling and sweaty against her back, Nyota reached back again and grabbed one clenched hand. Watched Jim’s flushed face, she drew Spock’s hand forward and settled their hands together on Jim’s stomach. Jim shuddered.

“Fuck me hard,” Nyota said, and her boys let go with silent moans.

She believed in rewards, after all.


End file.
